Icing
by demon thing
Summary: Full of icy goodness, trust me it's okay, nothing explicit, really kissing and touching but unfortunately no smex, but still enjoy Kibanaru ONESHOT


Dominoes

They were hungry and lazy.

"Kiba...!"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're the girl in this relationship, why don't you cook?"

"I am not the girl!!"

"You so are." they sat for a few minates silently, before Naruto's stoumach gave a howl of hunger.

"Kibaaaaa..."

"Why don't we order in, and we are not having ramen!!" he said getting a pout out of his boyfriend.

"What then?" Kiba shuffled around in the magazine rack for a few minates.

"How's about... Chinese?"

"We had that last week." he got a weird look from the Inuzuka.

"How is it that you can eat ichiraku's everyday and not get bored of it, but you can't eat Chinese a week apart?"

"Cos Ichiraku's ramen is like heaven in a bowl." Naruto's stomach gave a loud rumble at the mention of his favourite hangout, closely followed by Kiba's.

"How about Dominos we haven't had that ever."

"Sure." so they ordered in, got the biggest and meatiest pizzas they could each and waffles and Chocolate brownies for afters, after devouring his pizza in record time, Naruto looked longingly at the brownie box before opening it slowly and carefully. Kiba who had already wolfed his down (wolfed, get it?) watched with mild interest as Naruto slowly ripped apart the small square of brownie and dipped it into the icing, unwittingly getting some on his fingers he delicately ate the brownie then licked his fingers with his eyes on the tv show they were watching his tongue went in between the digits making sure to get all of the icing off. By this point Kiba was at full attention, as well as a freind of his. the process went around again with another bit of the same square of brownie, he dipped it into the icing and it broke apart, he tutted in annoyance and ate the bigger peice that was stil in his hand then dipped his two fore fingers in the icing to retreive the rest and getting all over his fingers as he did so. he bagan licking his fingers again and Kiba's little friend bacame a big problem...

"Naruto...?"

"What's up Kiba?" came the innocent reply as Blue eyes met brown(?), Kiba was staring at naruto's fingers which were now saliva coated.

"Nothing." he said uncomfortably, he couldn't do anything to naruto right then, he was too innocently happy, although most of the time that'd just be a turn on for the dog owner sometimes he just couldn't do it. instead he looked at Naruto's remaining Brownies with ultimate jelousy, then being the smart young man Kiba was(not) he came up with a brilliant scheme, slyly he took one of Naruto's broken bits of brownie and dipped it into the icing also geting his finger thouroughly covered in the white substance at the same time, he then took another sidelong look at his lover, who was so intently watching whatever show it was (Kiba had lost track) he had stopped eating the brownies, Kiba smirked and put the sweet cake in his mouth chewing and swallowing so fast he could hardly taste it. "Hey Naruto."

"Huh?"

"You're out of icing."

"Henh?!" Naruto checked and sure enough Kiba had taken what was left of his icing.

"But i still have some..." continued Kiba an evil smirk making it's way onto his face as he brought his fingers slowly to his mouth and stuck out his tongue and licked the end earning a whine from the blonde, who then snatched Kiba's hand away from his mouth and to his own.

"It's my icing." he said possesivly and licked Kiba's finger from base to tip and in between all the digits a little faster than he was doing for his own as though he was afraid Kiba would steal his hand back and take his precious icing not noticing the slack look on Kiba's face and the glint in his eye that said he was going to do something bad. Naruto finished and whined again at the lack of icing, with some at the corner of his mouth. Kiba leaned forward and took took the blonde's mouth mid-sentance, licking the spot with the icing before forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth and locking into battle with his tongue, as soon as Naruto's tongue touched a bit with icing on it he began ravaging Kiba's tongue with his own. Kiba smiled into the kiss and let naruto have his way with his tongue. before fishing behind him down the couch still liplocked with the smaller who had eyes closed fully enjoying the taste of Kiba and icing. When Kiba finally found his own discarded icing which he didn't want he struggled the lid open...

**About one minate later...**

"Who the hell gets icing down there??" Naruto's voice rang out disturbing the whole of konoha's dominant halves to the shops to buy icing.

--

This was inspired one night when we had dominoes and i was eating the icing, needless to say as soon as i finished i dug out my laptop and began typing. Hope you enjoyed, please review it makes me happy.


End file.
